


Thorns

by shinysylver



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chains, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tea, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: "I don't like coming in second place." Cavendish frowned. "Let alone eleventh."An injury on the battlefield leads to a long overdue conversation.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching One Piece since the pandemic started because I find it very comforting. When I got to Dressrosa, I remembered how much I adore this pairing. I adored it enough that I had started a fic about them in 2017, but never finished it. My renewed feels got the job done and I'm proud to finish it. :D

_“The more you love roses the more you must bear with thorns.”_  
_― Matshona Dhliwayo_

* * *

Bartolomeo extended his barrier to cover their retreat, making sure it blocked all but the smallest passage while Cavendish fended off the marines so that the weaker pirates in the alliance could get away. It was a strategy they'd perfected over the past few months. 

There had been a lot of battles since the Straw Hat Grand Fleet had reconvened to support Luffy-senpai's war against the World Government. Whatever he'd found at Raftel had led the World Government to make taking out the Straw Hats their number one priority and Luffy-senpai had called all of his allies to his banner.

At this point the strategy was old hat, so Bartolomeo was barely paying attention to the fight in front of him, more concerned with making sure that Usopp-senpai and Nami-senpai made it out safely. 

He was so focused on the Straw Hats--being around them never grew old--that he almost missed it when a Giant Vice-Admiral managed to get inside of Cavendish's defenses and brain him with his mace.

"Cabbage!" Bartolomeo yelled in horror at the loud crack of metal against Cavendish's skull. 

Cavendish immediately fell to the ground, hidden from view by the scrum of fighters around him. Bartolomeo took a step forward, trying to see if by some miracle the other man was still conscious. Before he had a chance to take a second step, there was a blur as Hakuba came out to play.

Marines were dropping like flies and despite all of his training since Dressrosa--including learning some observation haki--he could barely make out Hakuba. Apparently Hakuba had improved right along with Cavendish and become even faster. 

"Run!" Bartolomeo yelled behind him as he extended his barrier to block the entire path the Straw Hat allies were retreating down.

"Rooster-kun?" Nami-senpai stopped next to him, watching the marines going down, victims of the whirlwind that was Hakuba. She was hefting her climatact thoughtfully. "Will he be okay?"

Bartolomeo frowned in the direction of the rapidly growing pile of bodies. "I'd be more concerned for the marines. Don't worry Nami-senpai, I'll stay here until he's himself again."

She nodded once and took off down the trail. Bartolomeo fought against his desire to watch her until he knew she was safely back at the ship and instead turned his full attention to Hakuba. It could be a deadly mistake to take his eyes off of him for even a moment.

Cavendish had worked hard to gain better control over his alter ego, learning how to harness some of the immense power without losing all control. In fact, to Bartolomeo's knowledge this was the first time Cavendish had lost control in at least a month. He knew first hand the ritual Cavendish went through just to sleep safely, but the blow to the head had come out of nowhere. The unexpected nature of it had likely allowed Hakuba to take the reins. 

Once all of the marines were dealt with--including the Giant Vice-Admiral--Hakuba came to a stop and stood in the middle of the circle of bodies. He was swaying slightly as if moving with the breeze.

It was creepy as fuck. 

Between one blink and the next Hakuba was standing right in front of the barrier. His normally blonde hair was red with blood which really added to the demonic aura.

Without thought, Bartolomeo extended the barrier another few feet into the air. Hopefully that would be enough to keep Hakuba from coming over it and reaching their allies still evacuating below.

Hakuba tilted his head. "I know you. He likes you." He slashed futilely at the barrier. "I'm going to kill you. Teach him to lock me away so tight."

"You're welcome to try," Bartolomeo said. "But I don't kill easy."

Hakuba looked up, studying the barrier. As confident as Bartolomeo was in his powers, he really didn't want to bet his life on Hakuba not making it over.

"You still in there Cabbage?" He asked. "Or did that giant knock out the last of your brains?"

Hakuba didn't answer him, instead letting out an enraged yell and battering at the barrier with his sword.

Bartolomeo sighed and sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. This was clearly going to take a while, but at least Hakuba had taken out all of their pursuers. "You have to make everything difficult don't you?"

After about ten more minutes of angrily attacking the barrier, occasionally shouting out insults Hakuba finally collapsed to the ground. Bartolomeo stood up and stepped close to the barrier trying to get a better look to make sure it wasn't a ploy. 

Cavendish was asleep, the twisted expressions of Hakuba softened into his normal beauty. He took a moment just to admire the other man now that he was finally peaceful--not that Bartolomeo would ever admit just how beautiful he found Cavendish. The idiot had enough of an ego as it was. 

He uncrossed his fingers to drop the barrier and knelt down next to Cavendish. He probed his scalp with gentle fingers and found a sizable gash that was probably the origin of the blood in his hair. It was still sluggishly bleeding so Bartolomeo ripped off part of Cavendish's shirt to press against the wound.

Cavendish stirred at the pressure, his eyes fluttering open. He stared up at Bartolomeo with glazed eyes, not quite seeming to focus. "What happened?"

Bartolomeo jerked his head in the direction of the giant. "You were too clumsy to avoid a club to the head."

Cavendish narrowed his eyes and tried to push Bartolomeo's hands away, but he kept them in place, applying pressure firmly to the wound. "Unhand me."

Bartolomeo rolled his eyes, but softened his voice. "It was a bad blow, Cabbage. Just stay there a minute."

Cavendish sighed, but stopped struggling. "How bad?"

Bartolomeo knew that Cavendish wasn't asking about the wound. "You took down all of the marines, so no great loss there. Didn't hurt anyone else." He paused and glanced at Durandal. "You may need to sharpen your sword, though. You spent about ten minutes hacking at my barrier. I don't think Hakuba likes me very much."

A small smile tugged at Cavendish's lips. "Probably not."

Bartolomeo smirked. "He said _you_ do though."

" _He_ just likes to piss me off," Cavendish muttered. He reached up to take the cloth from Bartolomeo. "I've got it."

Bartolomeo let his hand linger for a moment, enjoying the feel of Cavendish's callused skin, brushing against his own. The rest of Cavendish from his flawless face to his pedicured toes was immaculate, but his hands were hardened by years of swordsmanship and horseback riding. They were the one part of Cavendish that wasn't for show and therefore Bartolomeo's favorite part. 

Cavendish leaned away and Bartolomeo reluctantly withdrew his hand. "We need to get out of here before they call in reinforcements."

Cavendish stood up slowly, but surely, any sign of unsteadiness hidden away, and took off for the dock at a light jog. "Well come on then."

**

"Here's your tea, Nami-senpai." Bartolomeo set the cup on the table and gave the Straw Hat navigator a clumsy bow as he bid her goodnight. "I'll be in my room if you need anything at all."

Nami-senpai nodded absently, her eyes not looking up from the maps spread out in front of her. She was truly the greatest navigator and the Barto Club was lucky to have her on board. 

Bartolomeo backed out of the room, repeating the awkward bow a few more times. Manners didn't come naturally to him, but Nami-senpai deserved his best efforts. Sanji-senpai had made that very clear when they'd split up at the last port, each group setting out on their own mission. 

He still couldn't believe his luck. Two Straw Hats were on his ship depending on him. It was everything he'd dreamt of when he first hoisted his jolly roger and set out to sea. 

Bartolomeo opened the door to his private captain's quarters and found Cavendish sitting cross-legged on his bed with a pile of chains next to him. He'd changed into clean clothes and his gleaming hair was back in it's familiar curls. The only sign of his injury was a pristine white bandage wrapped around his head. 

"You took your time," Cavendish commented. 

"Nami-senpai wanted a cup of tea."

Cavendish's lips pursed, a scowl marring the smooth skin of his forehead. "A cup of tea _would_ be lovely before bed."

"You're welcome to get it yourself." Bartolomeo shrugged out of his coat, tossing it over his desk chair, and set his dagger on the desk. He could feel Cavendish's glare burning into his back, but he ignored it as he sat down and pulled off his boots. "I'm not your servant."

Cavendish huffed. "You're a dreadful host."

"And you're an awful guest." Bartolomeo turned around to look at Cavendish, resting his arm across the back of the chair. "Inviting yourself into my room."

"I didn't think it wise to lock myself up in your bunk room with the others."

Cavendish had not once deigned to sleep in the bunk room, chains or not, but if he had to come up with an excuse to be here then Bartolomeo wasn't actually going to dissuade him. He jerked his head in the direction of the chains. "Do you really think you need those tonight?"

Cavendish dropped his eyes, the arrogant mask slipping just enough to reveal a brief glimpse of the haunted man underneath. "No amount of meditation and mindfulness is going to matter as long as I'm concussed." He raised one hand to his chest and gripped the plain white cloth of his sleep shirt. "I can feel him, just waiting."

"You shouldn't be sleeping with a concussion anyway," Bartolomeo pointed out. He stood up and crossed to his dresser. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes, tossing them onto a pile in the corner and digging through the drawer for a clean pair of boxers.

"Must you reserve your only attempts at manners for Nami-san?" Cavendish asked, the haughty arrogance returning to his voice. 

Bartolomeo turned around and thrust his hips forward, making sure Cavendish had a good look at his dick. "You know you like it."

"You didn't even bathe," Cavendish exclaimed, although he didn't deny liking it. 

Bartolomeo grinned, his fangs on full display, and darted forward to claim Cavendish's lips in a harsh kiss. He slid a hand behind the other man's neck, tangling his fingers in the soft hair. They brushed against the bandage, a stark reminder of Cavendish's injury, and he gentled the kiss into a barely there caress of lips. He pulled back just enough to meet Cavendish's eyes. "You _know_ you like it."

"Heaven knows why," Cavendish muttered. He pushed Bartolomeo away. "I don't like coming in second place." He frowned. "Let alone eleventh."

Their relationship--if you could call it that--had been built on bickering. Arguments were usually foreplay and neither of them took the barbs seriously, but there was something different this time. Cavendish wasn't quite meeting his eyes. Bartolomeo studied him for a moment, taking in the dark bags under his eyes and the tension in his shoulders. 

"You know it's different," Bartolomeo said. 

"Sometimes I wonder."

"That blow to your head must have been worse than I thought." Bartolomeo sighed and pulled on his boxers. "Fine, I'll get you a fucking cup of tea."

He stomped out of the room, grumbling under his breath the entire way to the galley. Cavendish's ego was going to be the death of him. Thankfully none of his crew were up to see him running errands for the Pirate Prince in nothing but his boxers. 

Bartolomeo set the kettle on to boil and pulled down the rose tea he'd gotten at the last port after it was decided that Cavendish would be coming with them instead of taking his own ship. He stared at the tin, tracing the delicate rose embossed across the front with one finger. 

Cavendish wasn't eleventh place in his life and he was a fool if he really thought that. The admiration he held for Luffy-senpai and the other Straw Hats was simple and pure. What he felt for Cavendish was anything but. 

Once the tea was ready he returned to his room, thrusting the cup at Cavendish. "Happy?"

Cavendish raised the cup to his mouth, raising an eyebrow at the first sip. "Rose?"

Bartolomeo crossed his arms. "I do know you. Better than any of your so-called fans do."

"I'm fairly certain they also know my tea preferences," Cavendish said, primly. 

"But you wouldn't trust any of them with these." Bartolomeo picked up the chains. "Would you?"

"No," Cavendish agreed, softly. "You're the only one outside of my crew I'd trust with those."

The simple admission of trust was completely unexpected, but maybe they'd been playing games with each other for too long. It was time to be a little more honest. 

Bartolomeo sorted through the chains, discarding everything but a set of manacles. He ran them around the heavy iron of the bed frame--grateful that he'd indulged in real furniture for his cabin instead of cheap bunks--and handed them to Cavendish. 

"These aren't enough." Cavendish set aside the empty cup and picked up one manacle latching it onto his wrist. "I'll break out and hurt you."

Bartolomeo crossed his fingers, creating a visible barrier between them. "No you won't." He dropped his hands, letting the barrier go. "You're stronger than you think, but if Hakuba does get loose I can protect myself." 

Cavendish bit his lip, but nodded. He laid down and raised his arms up so that he could fasten the second manacle. Now that they were in place his arms were stretched out above his head. It wouldn't be a comfortable way to sleep, but it had to be better than being wrapped entirely in chains. 

Bartolomeo turned out the light and slipped into bed next to him. Having Cavendish in his bed usually meant sex, but today was different. As much as he would like to take advantage of the chains for some fun, he knew this wasn't the time. 

Bartolomeo let the slow rocking of the ship soothe him for a moment as he decided what he wanted to say. "You do know you aren't eleventh right?"

The chains clinked as Cavendish shifted around. "I'm not used to any competition at all."

"There isn't any competition, Cavendish," Bartolomeo said, using his real name for once hoping it would drive the message home. "Luffy-senpai is my idol. But I'm in love with you."

The silence stretched on long enough that Bartolomeo almost took it back, when Cavendish finally let out a loud breath. "You really are a fan!"

Bartolomeo rolled over so that he was facing Cavendish and squinted, trying to see him in the dark. "Are you serious?"

Cavendish moved around as much as he could while bound and Bartolomeo could just make out a soft, fond smile. "I never joke about my fans."

Bartolomeo rolled his eyes, but scooted closer and slipped his arm around Cavendish's waist anyway. "You're an idiot."

Cavendish couldn't move his hands, but he managed to rub one bare foot against Bartolomeo's leg. "But you love me."

Bartolomeo grunted and nuzzled his face into Cavendish's chest. "Don't let it go to your head. It's already too big."

Cavendish made an indignant sound, but he kept running his foot up and down Bartolomeo's calf. His declaration may not have been returned with words, but the trust and affection that Cavendish granted him said everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
